


A Hymm to Them

by RosaClearwater



Series: Facetious Fusions [21]
Category: My Fair Lady (1964)
Genre: F/M, pre-relationship introspective fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaClearwater/pseuds/RosaClearwater
Summary: “Eliza?”It's been years since I last laid eyes on her.





	A Hymm to Them

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU that plays with the idea that she did leave Higgins, at least for a few years.

I truly now am just an ordinary man. Who has slipped out of society’s notice, who no longer had the ability to become accustomed to her face.

 

No longer am I the crusader of refinement -- though, was I ever really such a man? -- or the professor of elocution and elegance.

 

Just an average man. Who cringes every time he is to pass a flower shop. Who makes it a habit to grimace every time Hartford is mentioned and sneer at planes if they ever fly through wretched rain.

 

Just a pathetically sentimental man who always refused to ever let--

 

_“Eliza?”_

 

It's been years since I last laid eyes on her.

 

And, suddenly, I'm tired. I am in no mood to quarrel or bicker about our last meeting -- if it could even be considered that. No desire to badger her about her decisions or go to war over what could have been.

 

“Henry Higgins?” Came the surprised response, coming from a voice that was whirling around in more curiosity than I can normally stand.

 

It's a simple conversation that ensues. One that lasts longer than either of us expected, one that starts to reek of hideous small-talk and odious pleasantries.

 

But, over the course of it, I become struck with the realization that we are just ordinary individuals.

 

Not only that, but that we are people who have indeed… missed each other. Perhaps more so than either of us anticipated.

 

But, nevertheless, it certainly seemed to be the case.

 

So, if we departed with the legitimate promise to resurrect this thing into something more on equal terms, who am I to complain?

 

It was just an ordinary encounter, after all. And, who am I to never let a woman back into my life?

**Author's Note:**

> I got to scatter musical references and twist them ever so slightly -- a win-win, if I do say so :3
> 
> Now, what was our inspiring quotation for this piece?
> 
> "They say time and a person’s heart are inversely proportional. The more time passes, the more they grow apart. It seems there are some rare exceptions though.” -- Detective Conan/Case Closed
> 
> And, finally, Happy (Almost) New Year!


End file.
